The Story Of Evil
by Bell.Hyuga
Summary: Di suatu kerajaan yang kejam, seorang pangeran muda memerintah... Kaulah pangeran, akulah pelayanmu. Kan ku lakukan apapun, menjadi iblis sekalipun... Mengapunglah botol kecilku, yang terisi air mata penyesalan. Maafkan segala dosaku, kakak... BASED FROM VOCALOID: THE STORY OF EVIL. Rated T for safety


_**"STORY OF EVIL"**_

**DISCLAIMERS: Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**. Story of Evil © Vocaloid**

**. Story o Evil : original composed by Mothy (Akuno P)**

**Summary: Di suatu kerajaan yang kejam, seorang pangeran muda memerintah... Kaulah pangeran, akulah pelayanmu. Kan ku lakukan apapun, menjadi iblis sekalipun... Mengapunglah botol kecilku, yang terisi air mata penyesalan. Maafkan segala dosaku, kakak...**

_**Story 1: Aku no Otoko (Son of Evil)**_

Di suatu kerajaan yang kejam, seorang pangeran muda memerintah. Dia bernama Pangeran Yahiko. Dia memiliki segala barang barang mewah yang ada di dunia. Dia juga memiliki pelayan setia yang sangat mirip dengannya yang bernama Pein. Dan juga dia mempunyai seekor kuda bernama Josephine. Semua kekayaan dunia adalah miliknya. Tidak ada yang berani membantah perintahnya, baik suka maupun tidak. Jika ada yang membantah, maka dia akan segera dieksekusi secara keji. Pangeran Yahiko adalah pangeran yang kejam dan sombong.

"Sekarang, tunduk padaku!"

Dirinya bagaikan bunga mawar yang indah namun penuh duri yang tajam. Dan rakyatnya hanyalah rumput liar baginya. Mereka yang bertahan akan segera mati demi hidupnya Sang Mawar.

Sang pangeran jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah seorang putri raja bernama Konan dari Negeri Biru di seberang lautan. Namun sayangnya, Sang Putri tidak mencintainya, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut merah bernama Nagato dari Kerajaan Merah yang bertetangga dengannya. Pangeran Yahiko yang mengetahui itupun merasa cemburu dan sakit hati. Dia segera memanggil Jiraiya, menteri kepercayaannya yang telah dia penjarakan sekian lama karena suatu hal yang sepele. Dengan suara pelan, hampir tak terdengar, Pangeran Yahiko berkata,

"Pastikan Kerajaan Merah musnah"

Seketika serangan pun terjadi di Kerajaan Merah. Rumah orang-orang terbakar habis. Korban-korban pun berjatuhan. Termasuk Nagato, pemuda yang dicintai Putri Konan. Orang-orang yang begitu menderita oleh rasa sakit. Jeritan rasa sakit dan kehilangan mereka sangat menyayat hati setiap orang. Terkecuali untuk satu orang. Pangeran Yahiko. Dengan tenang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, dia berkata dengan santai,

"Oh, sekarang waktu minum teh!"

Bunga kejahatan akan terus mekar. Dengan berbagai malapetaka penuh darah. Meskipun bunga itu terlihat begitu rapuh, duri itu telah terdorong Sang Mawar itu sendiri untuk melindunginya.

Kini rakyat yang selalu ditindasnya mulai bertindak. Kesabaran mereka sudah habis. Kemarahan mereka sudah berada di puncak ubun-ubun mereka. Dengan dipimpin oleh wanita berzirah merah yang ternyata adalah kakak sepupu dari Nagato yaitu Kushina, dan gadis topeng berambut biru yang tak lain adalah Putri Konan, rakyat pun memulai pemberontakan. Istana Pangeran Yahiko telah terkepung. Sebelum benar-benar terkepung, para pelayan di istana melarikan diri. Kini hanya Sang Pangeran yang ada di istana sendirian. Dan kini, ia pun tertangkap. Tanpa memberontak, ia berkata dengan sinis,

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan!"

Kini ia dimasukan ke dalam penjara. Ia akan segera di eksekusi pada pukul 3 siang, tepat disaat lonceng gereja akhirnya waktu telah datang. Lonceng gereja berbunyi terdengar suram. Tanpa melihat ke arah kerumunan, dia berkata lantang dengan mata tertutup,

"Oh, waktunya minum teh!"

Bunga kejahatan akan terus mekar. Dengan berbagai malapetaka penuh darah. Sekarang orang-orang membicarakan dia tanpa pikir panjang, bahwa dia adalah putra kejahatan dan putra kejahatan itu udah mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya.

.

_**Story 2: Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil)**_

Yahiko's POV

Aku sudah berhasil kabur dari istana berkat Pein. Untung saja ada dia. Jika tidak, maka mungkin aku sudah tertangkap sekarang. Tapi Pein akan dibawa kemana oleh mereka? Aku harus segera bergegas.

Lonceng gereja berdentang. Semua berkumpul di aula eksekusi. Apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa yang akan dieksekusi? Oh, tidak! Pein!

Aku cepat kesana. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ah, sudahlah, yang penting aku bertemu dengannya.


End file.
